


Sam

by LilianaSnow



Series: Mikey Way Has A Lot Of Babies [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Childbirth, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow





	Sam

Mikey was sitting with his son and daughter, talking to them about their baby brother. Pete and Gabe were watching them, smiling softly at the reverent way he told them about how they had always fallen asleep on their mother and father's chests.

"Well, when you were still tiny like Sam will be, you liked to take naps in Papa's hand when he was over," Mikey told them softly.

"Whoa," Alex whispered softly, turning to Gabe, four-year-old hands reaching out for his Papa's hand. He could no longer fit in his hand, but he was still amazed.

"Yep." Mikey gently kissed his head and sat back. "You always did. And you both used to curl up in my arms and nap with me when I was recovering."

"It's true, some of my favorite photographs are of you guys cuddling," Gabe told them, kissing his son's head.

* * *

A few weeks after that, Mikey was cuddling with them when he grimaced and looked up at Gabe. "H-Honey? Call Gee..."

Pete looked at him, confused, but it clicked when Gabe shot up to grab his phone and slip into his shoes.

"Gerard, can you come over and watch the kids? Yeah, thanks." He hung up and looked to Pete, who was still holding Mikey close. "What are you waiting for, get shoes! He's having a baby!" Gabe grabbed Mikey's hospital bag and picked up a jacket drooped over a nearby chair.

Mikey was gripping the sheet tightly, whimpering softly before the contraction ended. Then he pulled himself forward and grabbed the jacket, putting it on as Pete shot to attention. He snatched up a pair of sneakers for his husband and helped him put them on while Gabe grabbed the hospital bag. The soon-to-be father almost forgot his own shoes in trying to help Mikey out to the car.

"D-Daddy, where are you going?" Alex asked when he woke up at that moment and saw Mikey in a coat. "Can I come too?"

"I'm going to the hospital, baby, so I can have your brother. You can't come... You can't come with me, but Uncle Gee is coming over to watch you and Ella until he's here. Then when he comes to visit you two can meet the baby."

"Okay..." He ran over to kiss Mikey's bump. "I'll see you soon, Sam!"

Mikey smiled softly at the four year old, leaning more on Gabe as he stumbled toward the door.

At the hospital, the labor was long. Gabe and Pete took shifts napping and coaching Mikey through it. At the third shift- fifteen hours in- Pete woke up panicking over Mikey.

"Is Mikes okay please tell me he's okay is SamokaypleasepleasepleaseGabeyplease," he begged in one breath.

"He's okay, Petey, he's just hurting still. He'll be fine once the birth is over," Gabe assured him, even though he felt like a liar. "And then we'll have a new son to take home with him." He gently hugged him close.

Pete hugged back, sighing softly. "I'm so scared. I want him to be okay. I want to see the baby born to us all."

"Pete, honey, Mikey'll be fine. He's done this before. Twice. The man's amazing. We'll have another son when this is over. And Mikey'll get to introduce him to our families. I promise." Gabe kissed Pete softly.

* * *

Mikey squeezed Pete's hand- hard. Pete bit his lip, looking up at Gabe. Both Pete and Mikey were in tears- Mikey from birthing pains, Pete because he was scared for his love and his baby. Mikey screamed out, throwing his head back and pushing harder as Sam began to crown. Mikey's beautiful face was screwed up in pain, and Pete squeezed his hand as reassurance before checking to see. Both Gabe and Pete watched, transfixed, as their newborn son came into the world. He was born with a healthy set of lungs, which he demonstrated by outshouting his mother. Mikey collapsed, closing his eyes, as the doctor pulled Sam free. He started to quiet down and catch his breath, and the hospital room was filled with his ragged breath and Sam's newborn cries.

"You did perfect, Mikes, just perfect," Gabe whispered softly, bending to kiss Mikey's knuckles. "He's beautiful, just like you."

Mikey looked up, watching Pete be handed a pair of scissors. Pete took a minute to compose himself, wiping his eyes with his other hand so he could see properly to cut the cord. The doctors quickly handed the baby to Mikey, who clutched him close to his chest. Sam started to quiet down while his mother rubbed his newborn's back. Mikey looked up at Gabe and Pete, exhausted but happy. "I love him so so much. Thank you, thank both of you." He was still panting softly and cuddling his baby.

"You did perfect bringing him here, Mikey. He's beautiful, we love him just as much as you do. I love you."

Pete joined in with the soft praise to his lover and mother of his children, putting his hand on Sam's back.

* * *

Gerard came in with his niece and nephew to meet their newest little brother. "Shhh, Daddy might be sleepy," he warned them, holding Alex's hand and balancing Elena on his hip. Gabe looked up at Gerard, smiling softly and holding up his newest son.

"He's perfect. He's beautiful. Come meet your brother," Pete gushed quietly, looking at his children. Elena wriggled down and ran to come see him.

Sam was a little angel, wrapped up in a blue cap and a little white onesie. His tiny eyes were open, and they widened with wonder when he caught sight of his big sister. He smiled toothlessly, with a laugh and happiness. Elena beamed and reached to touch him. Sam's free hand was opened, but he closed it around his sister's fingers. Sam looked happy.

Mikey was awake, and he looked at his children and husbands bonding. He was so tired, but he had a smile on his face. He had a painkiller hooked to his arm in his IV. He looked at Gerard. "I made them," he said proudly.

Gerard laughed a little. "Yes you did." He walked over to meet Sam as well. "He's perfect."

"Perfect," Mikey mumbled, reaching to take Pete's hand.


End file.
